lswfffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nikolai
Herzlich Willkommen Ok, ;-) [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Gozz']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'ila']] 15:03, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich dich darauf hinwesen darf: Deine Zaktan unterschrift zeigt kein Bild, du hast es hier nicht hochgeladen. Vi ro 13 (Admin|Talk/Page/Story) 05:46, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Storybewertung Tach auch, ich fang dann mal los: So, als ertes mal finde ich deine Story im Grundansatz von der Idee her sehr schön. Allerdings gibt es einige Verbesserungsvorschläge meinerseits: #erst eimal würde ich nicht "Artgenossen" schreiben, sondern ein einfaches "dem anderen Droiden" wählen, da Artgenossen sehr tierisch und nicht künstlich klingt. #Bindungswörter wie als nächstes oder dann fehlen mir ein wenig # auf seinen auf seinen Verletzer. dieser Tippfehler bringt mich ein wenig aus der Fassung, ich kam hinterher nicht mehr wirklich in die Story rein #Ich finde es ein wenig merkwürdig das ein Jedi mit einem solch wertvollen Artefakt wie dem Lichtschwert nur mit 2 Klonen als Eskorte losgeschickt wird #Erst wird gesagt der B1 ist allein Unterwegs, dann kommen plötzlich mehrere andere aus einer Kiste. Dies ist deshalb unlogisch, weil ein Trup B1 Droiden normalerwise darüber informiert ist das ein Trupp B2 in der nähe ist, die als Unterstützun da sind. # noch mehrere kleine Rechtschreibfehler auf die ich hier nicht weiter eingehen möchte Storytechnisch kann ich aufgrund der Kürze noch nicht viel sagen, das was ich aber gesehen hab war wie vorne schon gesagt gut Ich hoffe ich habe dir geholfen Mfg [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Dracophile']] 13:48, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, danke! Du hast mir wirklich geholfen! Ich werde deine Tipps beachten! Das mit dem "Verletzer" da ist mir bloß kein anderes Wort eingefallen, da ich schon "B1" und "Droide" zu oft geschrieben habe XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 15:14, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, er meint nicht das Wort Verletzer, sondern, dass du 2x "auf seinen" geschrieben hast! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 12:27, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Admin Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du bist jetzt Admin! '''Vi' ro 13 (Admin|Talk/Page/Story) 11:55, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meinen Glückwunsch. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 19:07, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Juhuhuhu!!! Dankeschön! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Zak]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 07:51, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Achja, ich hätte das bild "Zaktan laufen" mal hochgeladen. Vi ro 13 (Admin|Talk/Page/Story) 10:13, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ebenfalls fragen Das mit den Vorlagen ist gut. Aber, warum müssen wir jetzt Rollbacks haben? Vi ro 13 (Admin|Talk/Page/Story) 04:52, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Also: #Das ToWFF hatte auch Monate keine Rollbacks #Es herrscht kein Vandalismus. Ausserdem haben wir einen Rollback, Matoro20. Vi ro 13 (Admin|Talk/Page/Story) 06:05, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Ich hab mal die Thumbs deiner Bilder entfernt. Falls dir das nicht so gefällt, kann ich es auch wieder rückgängig machen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 11:47, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Admin Ich muss dir mal was sagen: Du bist jetzt schon lange inaktiv in diesem Wiki. Wenn du nicht mehr willst, musst du mir es sagen. Wenn du jetzt weiterhin inaktiv bist, muss ich dir die Adminrechte entziehen. Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 09:21, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Achja noch eine Sache:Lade in deine Unterschrift doch biddebidde mal das Bild hoch. Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 15:12, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte stimme ab Bitte stimme ab. Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 15:20, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal Admin Ich habe dich gewarnt, du hast an desem Tag er verwarnung drei mal was gemacht und wurdest wieder inaktiv. Jetzt bist du Ex-Admin. Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 08:58, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Aktiv? Bitte werde hier mal wieder aktiv... oder aktualisiere deine Seite zumindest immer [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Dracophile']] 13:13, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nikolai is weg. Ich musste ganz allein das Monsterwiki aufräumen... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 12:13, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC)